El día libre del conde Phantomhive
by Daymin Phantomhive
Summary: Por azares del "destino" el conde Phantomhive obtiene un día libre, frustrado le ordena a su mayordomo que lo divierta... el obediente mayordomo se da esa tarea... de la manera más..."lujuriosa" que hay. Soy pésima en esto, lean SebastxCiel lemon -w-


_¡Hola! Amantes del yaoi Kuroshitsuji SebastianXCiel -w- _

_Ya tengo tiempo con la espinita de subir un One-short de esta linda parejita y pues que lo hago XD_

_Espero y les guste y de antemano les agradezco a los que se tomen la molestia de leerlo :D_

_Bueno…_

_Disclaimer: (T^T) Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece es totalmente, todo todito, propiedad de Yana Toboso-sama. Incluyendo Sebastian. (¡Nooo! TT_TT)_

_Espero y lo disfruten._

_¡Palomitas...Acción!_

**El día libre del conde Phantomhive.**

El conde se encontraba en su despacho, como de costumbre, sólo que ésta vez era diferente.

_No había nada de __**nada**_.

…

Abrió los ojos esa mañana, encontrándose con la fina y elegante figura de su mayordomo _Sebastian, _dispuesto a llevar a cabo todas sus obligaciones, todas y cada una de las ordenadas por la respetable reina.

Sebastian sirvió el té, con aquella incomparable elegancia y cautela para que el líquido quedara exquisito.

Ciel se incorporó sobre su cama con un poco de cansancio, por el pesado día anterior, y miró a Sebastian con atención. Era más que obvio lo que esperaba:

Los deberes de ese día.

—Aquí tiene, bocchan. —Le ofreció la taza de té con cuidado. Ciel la tomó y dio un sorbo al té.

_Exquisito, como de costumbre. _

Sebastian se mantuvo de pie, justo a un lado de la cama de su amo, en la espera de que terminara su té y poder arroparlo.

—Sebastian, ¿Qué hay para hoy? —Cuestionó el conde, con un poco intriga tras la indiferencia de su mayordomo.

—Lo siento, bocchan, pero esta mañana no llegó ninguna carta de la reina. —Respondió el pelinegro, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, recibiendo la, ya vacía, taza de fina porcelana china.

— ¿Estás seguro, Sebastian? —Cuestionó el menor asombrado tras dicha respuesta.

Sebastian se limitó a asentir con firmeza y seriedad.

_Al parecer era verdad._

—Vísteme. —Ordenó el joven conde sin ningún tacto en su tono.

_Si que era extraña la situación._

Cuando Sebastian terminó de vestir a su amo, éste se dirigió directamente a su despacho, tal vez ahí si abría trabajo que hacer.

…

—Esto es aburrido. —admitió el azulino, recargándose sobre el respaldo de su cómodo sillón. Se encontraba solo en su despacho, sin nada que hacer, ni un solo papel que firmar.

_¿Acaso hoy era el día de perder el tiempo en nada?_

El joven conde estaba comenzando a cansarse de la situación.

_¿Tan adicto era al trabajo? No, no era adicción, simplemente mera costumbre._

El común "_toc-toc"_ de la puerta resonó en la habitación, para después dejar ver entrar al fiel mayordomo con un carrito de postres.

—Se ve aburrido, bocchan. —Hizo notar el mayor con diversión, bien escondida entre sus palabras.

— ¿A llegado algo? —Se limitó a preguntar el joven con algo de ansiedad, probando el postre. Para diversión del demonio, quien escondió una sonrisa.

—Nada, bocchan. —Afirmó él, asintiendo con la cabeza, haciendo el hecho a un más notable y desesperante para el azulino conde.

_¡Esto era el colmo! _

—Bocchan, debería disfrutar de su **"día libre",** en vez de estar buscando trabajo, como todo un niño. —Comentó Sebastian, sonriendo amablemente, claro, una sonrisa fingida.

Ciel le miró con recelo, pues, el demonio, mejor que nadie, sabía que él no era precisamente un niño común.

_Tic-toc… tic-toc… tic-toc…_

Ese era el único sonido en la estancia, _abrumador._

El conde se decidió al fin.

Se sentó firmemente en su asiento, respiró hondo y dijo:

—Sebastian, es una orden: Diviérteme. —Dijo con voz fuerte y sin titubeo alguno.

_¿Tanto era el aburrimiento?_

_¡Claro que sí! Ni una sola carta o una invitación, ni un mísero papel que firmar. Ni siquiera su irritante prometida se aparecía o sus torpes sirvientes hacían ni un minúsculo ruido ¿acaso se habían muerto? Quizá Sebastian se había percatado de que sólo estorban…_

—Como desee, amo. —Dijo el mayordomo. —Pero antes, debo hacerle una pregunta. ¿Esta dispuesto a cualquier tipo de diversión? —cuestionó éste mirándole con atención.

—Sí, sólo hazlo. —Mencionó el azulino conde. La situación era más que cansada, sino tenía algo que hacer en los próximos diez segundos su cabeza explotaría.

—Yes, my lord. —Se limitó a mencionar el mayordomo haciendo su ya común reverencia.

El joven conde observo con cuidado cada movimiento de su sirviente. Éste quitaba cada cosa sobre el escritorio, desde el plato con el postre a medias hasta una insignificante pluma, la cual no se había utilizado en todo el día.

El conde estaba más que intrigado.

—Sebastian, ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó desconcertado, desasiéndose del silencio.

—Vamos, bocchan, no querrá que la fina vajilla termine hecha añicos ¿verdad? —Respondió el pelinegro esbozando una sonrisa.

_¿Añicos?_ ¿Qué planeaba Sebastian?

El mayordomo, una vez terminada su actividad, caminó hasta posarse detrás del asiento del joven conde.

—Por favor, póngase de pie. —Pidió cortésmente el mayor mostrando aun esa sonrisa.

Ciel se confundió, pero tenía curiosidad del que pasaría una vez obedeciera, así que se puso de pie de frente a Sebastian y este hizo a un lado el sillón en un ágil movimiento.

_¿Y ahora?_

Sebastian sonrió más que complacido, era más que obvio que disfrutaba de la situación de su amo, esa confusión con cada cosa que él hacía.

Ciel no comprendía que pasaba al ver a su mayordomo acercarse a él, lento y pausado, sino hasta que se dio cuenta de las **"raras" **intenciones de éste, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un Sebastian perdido en el exquisito olor que emanaba el menor era lo que ahora tenía enfrente.

Su mayordomo le olfateaba cada parte de su cuello, con la intención de después probarlo.

— ¿Pero qué haces…Sebastian? —Preguntó el conde alarmado, ¡Su mayordomo lamía su cuello! ¿Qué clase de juego era ese?

—No puede hablar, bocchan. —Murmuró el mayor, separándose de su cuello, yendo directamente sobre los rosados, infantiles e inexpertos labios del conde Phantomhive.

_¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué los labios de su sirviente estaban sobre los suyos? ¿Por qué lo besaba? ¿Por qué se lo permitía? ¿Por qué no lo detenía?... ¿Por qué quería más?_

Preguntas así asaltaban al conde tras cada movimiento que realizaba su fiel sirviente sobre sus labios, dejándolo paralizado.

Aquel sabor tan… embriagante, era mejor de lo que esperaba el demonio

_Tan delicioso como su alma_

Sin dudar, tomó al menor de la cintura y lo subió al escritorio, sin separar sus labios ni un segundo.

La confusión del conde no tenía límite, pero con cada movimiento que hacía Sebastian, llevando sus labios de aquí para allá sobre los suyos, lograba dejar en blanco su mente.

El oxigeno hizo acto de presencia, hasta un demonio necesitaba respirar de vez en cuando, y se tuvieron que separar.

— ¡Se-Sebastian! —Dijo alterado el menor, llevando su mano derecha dicto a la mejilla del demonio pero éste, ágilmente, detuvo la pequeña mano de su contratista antes de lograr tocarlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Bocchan?, ¿Es que acaso no le he satisfecho ni un poco? —Se atrevió a preguntar el mayordomo, acercándose de nuevo al rostro lleno de confusión de su amo.

Ciel giró el rostro al instante.

_¿Qué le ocurría?_ _¿Por qué su rostro sentía arder? _

El conde respiró de nuevo y miró al demonio con determinación.

—Ni un poco, eres fatal, Sebastian, debería darte vergüenza. — Le dijo tornando su tono a uno lleno de lastima y burla.

Él demonio sonrió y él conde comprendió que no era lo mejor que pudo haber dicho, sentía problemas aproximarse. Él mayor se quitó rápidamente sus guantes blancos.

Sebastian tomó el rostro de Ciel con su mano derecha, lo apretó con algo de brusquedad y lo acercó al suyo.

—Le daré diversión, bocchan. —Murmuró el mayor antes de volver a atrapar los labios de Ciel con los suyos.

Ciel trataba de separarse pero su fiel sirviente se lo impedía con fuerza. Se alarmó al sentir la mano libre del mayor dirigirse a su ropa, justo al moño negro en su cuello que había puesto éste mismo por la mañana, dejándolo quieto.

Tras el repentino estado de shock al que había entrado el conde, Sebastian aprovechó la situación, soltó el rostro del menor, y utilizó sus dos manos para desasearse de la gabardina azul, en cuestión de segundos. Volvió a besar al menor, sólo que esta vez con un poco más despacio.

Sebastian comenzó a desabotonar la blanca camisa de su bocchan, comenzando a besar su ya desnudo cuello.

Las manos de su mayordomo eran tan cálidas, _era como si quemasen_, recorrían su abdomen lentamente, logrando desorientarlo con facilidad.

Sus labios besaban su cuello sin pausa alguna, se sentía perdido, quería gemir y pronunciar el nombre de su mayordomo, pero su gran orgullo no se permitía.

Sebastian abrazó la espalda, ya desnuda y sin camisa, del joven. Aun besando su cuello, paso sus manos por la espalda del conde, lentamente, acariciándola toda, _Su infantil piel era tan suave y delicada._

_Tal como da de un conde; No, justo como la de SU conde._

Embriagado por la fragancia y el calor que emanaba el pequeño cuerpo de Ciel, lo recostó sobre el escritorio de éste, sin tacto alguno, sólo lo hizo y comenzó a besar su abdomen.

Sebastian podía ver los esfuerzos sobre humanos del conde por tratar de esconder el placer que sentía, veía sus labios apretados con fuerza para no dejar escapar palabra alguna y podía ver sus azules ojos entre abiertos con las pupilas dilatas y levemente obscurecidos. Sonrió ante esto, era realmente placentero el ver a su "maduro" amo actuar como un niño asustado, manteniendo ese, tan suyo, orgullo hasta el límite. Se llamó a si mismo cruel y se compadeció.

El mayor puso su mano derecha sobre la boca del conde y siguió deleitándose con su pecho, besando, lamiendo e incluso mordiendo.

Ciel no resistió más y abrió la boca soltando pequeños suspiros con cada cosa que hacía su sirviente sobre su pecho pero, gracias a la gran mano sobre su boca, no podían ser escuchados.

_No tenía que preocuparse, los demás sirvientes no escucharían nada, no verían nada, entonces… ¿eso significaba que aprobaba la "diversión" que le aportaba su mayordomo?_

Ciel se recuperó y, totalmente convencido, se sentó, llamando la atención del entretenido demonio, retiró la mano de Sebastian y se abalanzó sobre su gran cuerpo, directo a sus labios.

No era algo común, ninguno de los dos lo hacía nunca, entonces… _¿por qué era tan placentero?_

El pequeño cuerpo del conde sobre el suyo lo abrumaba y sus labios, antes tímidos, ahora lo besaban con exigencia, como si tuvieran mucha practica.

Ciel, quien era cargado totalmente por el demonio, se separó de él y lo miró con atención a eso ojos carmín que brillaban intensamente, entonces asintió con determinación.

Sólo esto bastó para que el mayordomo dejara de "contenerse" y lo aventara, literalmente, sobre el escritorio, de nuevo.

Las manos de Sebastián recorrían todo el cuerpo del conde.

Ciel, abrumado por tanto placer, se retorcía desesperado y correspondía los besos de su mayordomo.

_¿Por qué sabia tan bien?_

Sebastian lo dejo desnudo en cuestión de nada, incluso el conde se sorprendió al darse cuenta aunque no le importo mucho ya que Sebastian comenzó a acariciar su piernas.

—Es tan sueva, bocchan…—Murmuró Sebastian, haciendo chocar su aliento contra el muslo derecho del menor, éste jadeo y apretó los puños, a lo que el mayordomo sólo sonrió.

Le era más que divertido provocar al joven conde, confundirlo y hacerlo desear más.

Cuanto tiempo había esperado todo esto, poder tocar a su amo más haya de simples órdenes para vestirlo, bañarlo o protegerlo. Sentir la calidez de su suave piel contra la suya, todo era tan excitante.

Ciel con dificultad apenas y lograba recordaba en esos momentos su nombre, lo único que pasaba por su mente era Sebastian haciéndole todo eso.

_¿Esa era la diversión que buscaba?_

_No, definitivamente no. Todo eso no era divertido sino… excitante._

De cierta forma emocionante.

Sebastian tomó sus delicadas manos entre las suyas y las colocó alrededor de su cuello, para que el conde se aferrara a él, lo que hizo de inmediato. El mayor abrazó a Ciel, rodeando con sus brazos su torso desnudo, para después dejarlo sin aliento en un pasional beso, usando la habilidad de su lengua para degustar al conde.

El mayordomo comenzó a tocar todo el cuerpo del conde, absolutamente todo, proporcionándole placer al menor, e incluso metió dos de sus dedos en la entrada del chico haciéndolo retorcerse de placer.

Después de esto Ciel se tensó un poco, jamás había hecho nada parecido… ¿Qué seguía ahora?... ¿le gustaría?

Sebastian notó la duda del menor.

—No se angustie, bocchan, yo sería incapaz de dañarlo. —Susurró el sirviente al oído de su amo, dándole a entender que no le haría nada, no llegaría más haya de lo que ya había hecho, al menos no hasta que el mismo conde lo pidiera, y estaba más que seguro que eso llegaría pronto, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Sintió el cuerpo del menor relajarse y comenzar a temblar de cansancio, y seguramente frío, pues el atardecer comenzaba a llegar.

_¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado "divirtiéndose"? _

—Vamos, bocchan, debe descansar. —Comentó Sebastian, al ver las condiciones del joven.

Ciel le miró atento, sin soltarse de su cuello y lo volvió a besar igual que antes.

_Quizá podrían jugar un poco más._

…

Sebastian salió se la habitación de su amo, después de darle un baño, ponerle su camisón para dormir y dejarlo descansar.

El mayordomo caminó en silencio por el largo pasillo de la mansión, el mismo que llevaba a su habitación.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, mientras comenzaba a quitarse su corbata negra.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación se topó con una nota, que al parecer habían metido por debajo de la puerta, era de Maylene, Bard y Finny , dándole las gracias por haberles dado el día libre, haciendo notar que era muy generoso y poco común de sus parte.

Sebastian sonrió al recordar que no había visto a esos tres en todo el día, les había dado el día libre, argumentando que se lo merecían e incluso que era una orden del conde, cosa que Ciel ni siquiera tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Ese día había sido tan divertido, un gran juego con la excitación exacta. Había complacido a su amo, en todo lo que deseaba, e incluso él se había satisfecho.

Miró con pereza y un poco de molestia todas las cartas que estaban sobre su cama, aquellas que se había tomado la "pequeña" libertad de conservarlas el mismo y ocultarle su existencia a su amo para así darle un día libre.

Quizá debía considerar quemar todas aquellas cartas, había muchas e incluso una de la Reina, varias de la compañía, algunas eran invitaciones y otras, simples documentos que firmar.

En donde su amo se enterara, se metería en problemas.

No se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haber creado un día libre, **forzado**, al conde Phantomhive, de cualquier forma su plan había funcionado.

Definitivamente tenia que repetirlo de nuevo, **muy, muy pronto**.

_¿Y qué tal?_

_¿Les gusto?_

_Espero que si, _

_¡Dejen comentarios!_

_Bye-bye_


End file.
